


New Memories

by CreativeCreature



Series: Moments in the Tail of Fairies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Nalu - Freeform, adorableness, future fanfiction, iggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/CreativeCreature
Summary: A fanfiction of a fanfiction---I was inspired to write this little snippet after reading Baby Dragon Boy by Rhov on fanfiction.net. After reading it, I was like 'wait what if Natsu and Lucy got married and had a son that looked like Natsu and Lucy decided to recreate the picture with their son for Natsu on Halloween?' So I wrote it.





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby Dragon Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541440) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



“Iggy hold still! Mama needs to get this right.” cried Lucy as she struggled to fit the giggling baby forever to find. She had searched all over Fiore to find the exact costume to make the picture perfect only to pay what would have been a few months of rent money, if she hadn’t moved in with Natsu years before, to have an exact replica custom made.  
She huffed and leaned back on her heels as she took in her efforts. She winced, Iggy was smashing a toy dragon against their pristine wooden floors that she spent hours cleaning to make this day perfect for her husband. “Iggy honey, please be more gentle.” she said as her hand reached out and plucked the drooling baby from the floor and tickled his costume covered tummy. “Mama just cleaned the floor.” He ignored her and just tossed the drool covered toy dragon across the room and giggling, making grasping motions for her hair. She sighed and stood up.  
“Oh Iggy. Let’s get this picture taken before your papa gets home. Knowing him, he’s going to want to play with you as soon as he steps in the front door.” Iggy cooed and giggled again. She sighed, “Yeah. That’s what I thought.” She had to smile though. Her son was the cutest when he was smiling. His messy pink hair that flopped over into his face in the cutest way, brown eyes that sparkled with unyielding humor and joy.  
Lucy kneeled down and placed him on top of the giant pumpkin and tickled his tummy, pulling the costume’s hood over his head. She reached to her side and picked up the camera, turned back to the giggling toddler. “Alright Iggy, give Mama a big roar!” she cheered, a big smile showing off her white teeth.  
The giggling toddler squealed and leaned forward on the giant pumpkin giving a loud, squawk like roar that made Lucy laugh and nearly drop the camera. Mavis, her son was adorable.  
The sound of a door slamming shut and loud footsteps made Lucy’s small smile grow. She let out a happy squeal and launched herself at the figure bursting through the back door. “NATSU!” He swung her in a large circle and nuzzled his face into her hair, just breathing in the scent of home and family.  
“Luce.” He whispered in reverence. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tighter. He was home. He was finally home. When he finally put her down, she wrapped an arm around his waist in a half hug and together they walked toward their babbling son.  
Natsu stared. Iggy stared. Lucy smiled. “Hey Luce?”  
She snickered, “Yes Natsu?”  
“Why is Iggy dressed like a dragon?”  
She snickered again. “Happy Halloween Love.”  
He stared at his son. His son stared at him. Lucy smiled. “Hey Luce?”  
Her smile softened, “Yes Natsu?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome Natsu.”  
Natsu felt like this was the best Halloween, only after that Halloween with the old couple at the farm and Igneel. His wife had managed to recreate the very same picture from his life with Igneel with their son. Oh how he loved this woman.  
He reached down and plucked the slobbering whelp[1] from the pumpkin and cuddled him close. Natsu took the hand of his wife and pulled her in close. His family was his home and he loved his home.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - Whelp is another name for baby dragon


End file.
